Halls
by flying metal child
Summary: Yuri sees a strange thing while walking the halls of the castle one night. It doesn't make sense to him, but it does to the ones who understand the beauty that is the pairing of Gwendal and Gunter. Oneshot, humorous poking at the genre.


_AN_: My first KKM fic. A one shot Gwendal/Gunter piece that takes place in the KKM universe anywhere you please. It's more about how obvious the couple is…do we really need to explain XD

--

"Halls"

by flying metal child

--

Besides death, public speaking, taxes, and various types of insects, the most undesirable thing in the history of the universe is that "pins and needles" sensation when your foot or hand falls asleep. Why is it so horrible? It's present, tingly, painful...death happens later; you don't really have to speak in front of the class (just pretend to faint). Hell, skip the taxes (the risk is worth it) and carry bug spray everywhere you go!

After tossing and turning several times during the night, Wolfram von Bielefeld usually managed to find a comfortable, albeit unusual position in which he stayed until he woke. He had always been a fussy sleeper, something Shibuya Yuri found out suddenly when his so-called fiancée punched him in the face one night. What followed was a series of pokes, prods, more punches, jabs, and kicks. Poor Yuri and poor Wolfram—Yuri never had the heart to tell his bedmate that he physically abused him while he slept. What came out instead was whining, "Why do you have to sleep in my bed?"

Yuri calmly woke one night for no particular reason, or so he thought. His sleep-heavy eyes always scanned the bed for Wolfram. Where was he? Kind of like a _Where's Waldo_ game. There he was at the foot of the bed, stretched out long ways, his legs spread apart, arms helter-skelter like an abandoned doll. Yuri sighed and felt a sensation in his leg. Ah. His left foot was stuck under Wolfram's torso and it was completely numb. He jerked himself free and put his feet on the cold floor and gasped at the painful numbness in his foot. It was so asleep that it felt three times thicker than it should, like a swelling from a bad bee sting. The waking prickly sensation was coming on quickly, and as Yuri paced around the room, he knew it would take forever for his foot to regain itself, and damn, it was going to hurt!

He threw on a robe, yawned, and left the bedroom. The silence echoed through the long dark hall, and as Yuri trudged forward each step became progressively painful. He nodded with a grimace at the few guards he encountered on his way to the kitchen to catch one of the night cooks. Someone was always on duty and whether or not they were dozing in the corner didn't matter because Yuri could feed himself.

The castle halls were always a little tricky to navigate, but the kitchen route was one he memorized first—sort of. Leave the bedroom, go down the hall until you come to a four-way, turn left, turn right...eh...left again...or was it right? Maybe straight? Yuri chuckled to himself nervously. His foot was stinging. It hurt but he had the horrible urge to laugh through the pain! He jumped from one foot to another as he tried to decided whether to go left or right or straight ahead. The hall he was in now was a blur of carpet and sleeping candles. _Maybe I should have brought a light_, Yuri thought. The moon coming through the windows was of little help. Leftover clouds from the day's thunderstorm lingered and passed over the moon gently and slowly, taking and giving light as it pleased. Yuri sighed and decided to simply wander until he found himself somewhere recognizable (or until he found another guard). Paintings and elaborate tables with candelabra caught his eye and he thought they were familiar, but they weren't...everything looked the same! How many times had he seen a painting of a generic pastoral landscape? As soon as Yuri became absorbed in figuring out the subtle differences in the oil paintings he had seen on his little journey, such as brushstroke and color, he heard a sudden, secret noise.

A quiet thud, the click of a door opening. Voices, hushed, quick. Yuri heard these noises like an echo from somewhere ahead. He thought, finally, someone who can help me get the hell out of this maze!

Yuri lost the voices again but found the source as he casually peered around a corner and saw two figures in a wash of moonlight the clouds had generously allowed. Even though they were far away, Yuri knew who they were and rather than rush to them for directions, he took a step back to allow himself this pitiful eavesdropping. Something in the darkness of the atmosphere indicated the clandestine. Yuri watched and then frowned in confusion as Gwendal and Gunter came together and kissed, all their arms a sudden tangle in a mess of sudden passion. Yuri swallowed a thickness in his throat and he felt his cheeks flame with embarrassment. He wasn't sure what he should feel besides embarrassment. Who was he embarrassed for? Certainly not the men he was spying on and certainly not himself.

Yuri was ashamed by his curiosity, his fascination for the thing happening here. It was momentous and gigantic to his innocence. Of all the things he had seen in this world, Gwendal and Gunter kissing was something strange and unnatural, but it was happening for some reason and he didn't know why and he didn't know how but...but...

He just couldn't look away.

Gwendal pulled away just enough to mouth something that made Gunter grin. The door behind Gunter was open; he backed inside and lured Gwendal in with a gentle, beautiful smile, unassuming and dangerous to a man's reason, working its magic on a strong, unbendable man like Gwendal.

There were two clicks. The door was shut and locked.

And that was it. There was nothing for Yuri to do but to stand and ponder this thing. He turned on his sleeping foot and wandered in the direction he thought he had come. Yuri thoughtlessly found himself in front of his bedroom door. He had never been so happy to see Wolfram in his bed because it screamed normalcy. Yuri accepted it and crawled into bed. He drifted off as his foot calmed down. A little before morning, when it was still dark and cool, Yuri was jarred awake by Wolfram repositioning himself right next to him. Wolfram rarely cuddled next to Yuri, but when he did, Yuri allowed it because he was usually too groggy and tired to push him away.

Then suddenly, as Wolfram's arms tightened around Yuri's body, Yuri remembered his nighttime journey through the halls. The image of Gwendal and Gunter kissing was burned into his memory. Yuri _was_ sure, suddenly quite sure in the indistinct and unreal feeling of falling asleep, that he would dream of them unconsciously, involuntarily.

Not really a nightmare, but something very close.

--

Gwendal had seen the king peek around the corner. He knew it was by accident (as the king was too kind hearted to spy on people); yet it was still unsettling to know that Yuri had seen his private side…and with Gunter of all people!

"Let's go in," Gwendal whispered quickly. Gunter smirked and led him into his room, into blessed privacy. With a flick of his hand, Gwendal locked the door.

Gunter had already thrown off his cape, a rather unflattering piece of attire for such a beautiful body. The man was slim like a woman and had the creamy, unspoiled skin of a child. He turned with a slight toss of his head and regarded the disturbed look on his lover's face. More wrinkles meant a lot of worry.

"What's wrong?" Gunter asked timidly as he sat on the bed.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Gwendal glanced back at the door and focused on any noises. Had Yuri walked away or had he snuck up quietly to listen—no, Gwendal reprimanded himself. Remember, Yuri is trusting and never intends to hurt anyone. He would not listen, he would not hear. He would only know an imagination, a notion of what would happen in the room.

That was enough to reassure Gwendal that he could be with Gunter tonight.

And without reservation, they could do what they had been doing for the past few weeks.

They always undressed quickly like time was running out. Gwendal was always on top and he positioned himself between the other man's legs. Always, always running his hand up one leg to feel the downy hairs and crook his arm under one knee. The heat that had gathered there was sometimes hotter than between his legs. Gunter flexed his leg and lightly crushed Gwendal's arm appreciatively. Gwendal suddenly hooked the other leg and lifted Gunter up into his lap and pushed himself inside without any aid to ease the friction. The man under him gasped and bit his lip. _So much for reservation_, thought Gwendal. He had wanted a scream or a deep moan of pleasure and pain.

Gwendal pushed all the way with his hardness to stoke an already rampant fire within Gunter. A few rough jerks, in and out, ramming and beating like a rape, Gwendal came. He pulled out smoothly and instantly fell forward to relieve Gunter of his hardness with his mouth. He took his time tonight and licked every part of him before swallowing the length until the head hit the back of his throat and excited a small gag. The swallowing and regurgitation of the cock forced out the hot semen into Gwendal's mouth.

Oh, there was that delicious moan.

Swallow, swallow, swallow.

"That was a good one," Gunter sighed. Gwendal chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"They're all good."

--

If Yuri ever had to ask why two people like Gwendal and Gunter "hooked up" he would get a list of opinions too long for even a Mazoku to read in his long lifetime. He never mentioned what he saw to anyone, but he got the nagging feeling that Gwendal _knew_ that he knew. There was no friction between Gwendal and Gunter, no signs of a secret relationship.

_They hide it well_, Yuri thought with a smile as he played catch with Conrad. He shook his head slightly to relieve himself from the burden of trying to figure it all out.

He eventually gave up.

Anyone who watched Gwendal and Gunter closely would know why they went together so well. Anyone who saw them walking down the halls of the castle could see the gravity pulling them together.

Explanations weren't necessary.

--

end.


End file.
